Soul Eater: Next Generation
by Kouta Major101
Summary: Multiple loves and romances happen in this story of soul eaters next generation! Lexa has boy troubles and cant seem to find anyone to love, Axel on the other hand is all over girls all the time! (Other character also in the story but i havent made those chapters yet) yes it also contain soul and makas kids, blackstar and tsubakis kids, and others!


It's Valentines day, and also the day of Axel and Lexa's birthdays. Axel and Lexa are Kid and Liz's kids, so of course their names are symmetrical. Anyways, it's Valentines day, and everyone is all lovey-dovey today, except for Lexa.

*Lexa's POV*

_It's Valentines day. Shouldn't I be walking around with a guy, or hanging out with my friends and gushing about guys? But no. I'm not. Why? Because I'm me. Lucky Axel over there is flirting his butt off, while I'm sitting here looking like an awkward emo chic. UHH! Stupid lucky Axel! _Lexa thought as she stood in the hallway looking at her brother jealously. Lexa, frustrated and confused, walked away to a bench to sit alone, which is sadly what she normally did. She sat there and thought. _Why me? Why does my brother get to be all cute and popular and stuff while I have to sit here alone on my birthday!? Maybe it's just not meant for me. _She sat there sadly and pondered the meaning of her life.

Blair had a kid too, the father is unknown, and he just happened to walk by Lexa's bench of loneliness, which she named Tom.

*Odd's POV*

_It's Valentines day, and I'm like, THE only guy that isn't hanging out with anyone! _Odd thought as he walked around alone, looking awkward as he shuffled his feet. He walked around like this alot, without anyone, usually wishing he had someone to love. But today, he walked a little further than usual, and ended up walking around a corner where he saw a girl sitting on a bench. he quickly hid, but looked at the strange girl. She was pretty, but a little bit emo. Okay alot emo. But still pretty. She was sitting there, all alone. She was crying, he could see as he closely examined her face. Interested, he curiously walked to her bench.

*Lexa's POV*

Lexa was still sitting on Tom, but now she was crying. _What if my dream never comes true? _She thought. All her life, she had always loved romance stories, so her dream was to find a good guy, fall in love, get married, and have a baby girl named Clarabell. She was sitting there miserably, when someone behind Tom said, "Why are you crying? It's Valentines day!"

Lexa looked up and sadly glared at the person. "You know, Valentines day isn't just a day of happy love and fun. It's also every girls nightmare to finally express her feeling and be rejected on this day." she stated, being negative, as she had always been ever since she was six years old. As she said this, she examined the boy. He was taller than she was, but not by much, he was blonde, with natural light purple highlights at the ends of his hair. He had big, light green eyes that glittered in the sunlight, Lexa could see them very well since he was looking down at her with a smile on his face. Immediatly, she thought, _wow he's gorgeous!_ But she continued being negative. "But I'm not really into all that gooey waste of time. Guys are for weenies." And she turned her head slightly to show that she wasn't accepting any Valentine's gifts from anyone, since she obviously wasn't going to get one anyways.

"I'm Odd. I'm kinda new here. I moved here about a week ago with my mom. Are you going to tell me who you are, or keep pretending like it doesn't matter?" he asked, pretty much totally ignoring her last statement.

Lexa gasped. This was new to her. She had never even been noticed before, let alone had anyone care about her. But here this boy was, caring about her, and very much interested in hearing what she had to say. "I-I'm Lexa," she muttered. "I was crying because no one loves me." Somehow, this random boy she had just met, managed to get her to spill out her feelings and emotions to him easily. _H-how? _She thought. _Must've been those huge hypnotic eyes. _

"How do you know that? For all you know, I could love you." he said simply. Lexa didn't know what to say. She sat there like an idiot staring at him for about five minutes.

Then, finally, she managed to say, "B-but, how? No one loves me. How could you?"

He laughed at her. "Wow that was cute. I think you're funny and pretty. I like you!" he said, and walked away. _What the hell just happened!? _

* * *

So ya. That is the first chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it! And please review, and if there is anything you think i could add, please tell me! ill try to fit it into the story!


End file.
